the_outsider_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Wilson/Para 314
Michelle Wilson/Para 314 ' ' Name:'Michelle Wilson/Para 314 '''Known Alias:'N/A '''Occupation: Student CLASSIFICATION:'''Vigilante/Hero/Anti-Hero/Alien-Human Hybrid '''Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Electricity manipulation, Invulnerability, Super Hearing, ability to defy gravity, Air Dashing (Agility) Known Relatives:'''Michael Daversa/Para GX/The Outsider (DNA Originator), Sarah DiBella (DNA Originator) '''Group Affiliation: None; Staten Island High School Student, The Outcastes, The Outlawed, Ledger Staff Education: '''Current High School Student '''History: Michelle is a young girl that is yet to find her path in life. After receiving some of Michael’s DNA the head of A.R.M.S. used it to force grow a clone and used it with intentions of making a weapon to defend the human race against other meta-humans A.R.M.S. declared a threat when Michael discovers a girl locked away in A.R.M.S. he tries to rescue her with the help of Frank, Brian, Night Prowler, and the Hood-man. Soon after they learn she was a clone of Michael and Sarah’s DNA and A.R.M.S. tried to take her back she fights back and is free. Michelle learns how to use her abilities and becomes a hero in the shadows by night and a college student on campus by day with a job as a waitress. Michelle leaves Staten Island and returns once in a while. She beautiful intelligent, stubborn at times and a girl that loves excitement and mystery. Michelle is at times straight forward very passionate but ultimately confused and searching to her role in life and whether or not she wants to live a “normal” life or be the hero she can be. Michelle was cloned in an operation Armagedon had started with the intention of killing Michael and using her to fulfill the purpose Michael was originally created for. Manipulating government agents to construct the experiments and grow a clone stemming from Para GX’s DNA. After realizing that Michael was in love with Sarah DiBella. '''Sarah DiBella is that new beautiful girl next door that moved from the big city, that person that has been your friend for years. Her and Michael had been friends for years every since he saved her in her car their junior year of High school when her car went off the road when she was on her way to move into Staten Island with her cousin Christina DiBella. Sarah has often found herself picking on Michael sharing that love/hate relationship that later grows. Sarah has no special abilities but is beautiful intelligent, stubborn at times and a girl that loves excitement and mystery. Knowing Michael’s attraction to Sarah Armagedon would know Michael couldn’t kill her and would be forced to hold back. Playing on Michael’s human emotions. After the government would continue to develop it. After that the Outsider would break in with a small team and break into a facility to go after this military project that they referred to as the weapon. That night Michael would stumble on a chamber with a girl that shared Sarah’s appearance. Michael would try to save her that night. Michelle would escape and to Michael’s surprise beat him. After escaping the lab Michael would look into finding out more information on her. Going to '''Amanda Hawthorne AKA Thorne: '''Much of Amanda’s past prior to the Division is unknown. She would become the head of various governmental organizations such as Division, The E.Y.E, and some minor involvement in the Government organization known as A.R.M.S. Amanda knows almost anything and everything that goes on and at times goes as far to have uncovered specific Vigilante’s secret identities. Amanda has been known at times to bite off more than she can chew but always does things according to a greater plan. Amanda is often 10 steps ahead and doesn’t usually let her emotions waiver her judgment. She has been known to be cold calculated but someone who believes in doing things at any risk to get her objective done, or protect the agenda she serves. Often she works trying to defend innocent people seeing the vigilantes as too powerful feeling that tip the scales too much so she must keep them in ordinary people’s favor. She has minor fighting techniques with major weaponry and back up behind her. However, despite all the information Thorne knows she would have no knowledge of this experiment. Michael would look into her past to eventually learn all he needed to know. Eventually tracking her down Michael would find her due to her memories at times stemming from Sarah’s memory. Michael finding her he would get through to her. This would lead to him and her working together he would promise to help her to learn more about her origins. Michael and Michelle would have a minor attraction to one another. They wouldn’t have too much of a relationship but occasionally their attraction for one another would get the better of them. Michael would train her teaching her to control her abilities the same way he once had learned to control his own. Michelle would be given her identity and attend High school with the help of Christina DiBella. Helping her to acclimate and trying to teach her how to be normal she would work at it and perfect it. Michelle is a fast learner. Learning as much as she could about trying to be human in a small time frame. Michelle would start to acclimate but part of her wanted to use her abilities to do what Michael could do. Michael would not want her to originally and would agree to do so eventually with one circumstance. That she would follow his lead. Michelle not being as powerful as Michael and starting where he was also put her at greater risk. Her abilities would slowly evolve but this slow evolution would never reach her to even be close to Michael’s power level. Michelle would begin following in Michael’s footsteps becoming a vigilante after a long period of time where he would be completely against it. With her rebellious attitude this would be short lived because she would run out and pursue criminals. Emma Elizabeth would help to work with her as well. Michelle would however begin to feel emotional ties to Michael’s clone the other Michael relating to him and spending time comforting him after he was found. Knowing the very feelings he felt she tries to teach him and help him. This would eventually lead to deeper feelings forming between the two. They would have an on and off again relationship. Michelle Wilson would be less powerful and would be in more danger than the others. Michelle eventually strikes out on her own occasionally returning back to help out and visit. '''Para State''' ''' Michael Daversa being experimented on by Armagedon he would gain the name Para GX Much like him Michelle has a Para State of her own. Michael is the most powerful Para Experiment and the key component in making the other Para experiments such as Michelle Wilson. The attempt to make a Para Experiment without Michael’s blood while extremely rare and unlikely, is possible and had happened to work. As a result of the experiment Michelle has a natural knowledge of how to fight and in stealth. Michelle’s Para state makes her powerful but she is not at the same level as Michael. Michelle would have the murderous, blood thirsty part that came with the Para GX state. The Para state for her would still be there dormant within her. Michelle would have the black outs happen and become more problematic and more reoccurring until Michael would help her to get rid of it altogether. PERSONALITY Tapered with natural ability to put those before herself, Michelle is one of the few out of many that truly define heroism. She is humble in sense that is genuine and is confident when necessary, and there is no denying the fact Michelle has many sides to her. At times Michelle is torn between Michelle Wilson and the Vigilante. Her social life is very much limited to a small group of close friends which also reflects her own insecurities with trust and relationships. Even with her supporting friends Michelle is often seen as a loner constantly on her own. Michelle ultimately learns to trust more people through her relationship with Michael. Her relationship with him despite not being a conventional relationship it is counted more because she chose only to trust him. Michelle shares much of Sarah’s personality attributes being veryrebellious and kind of in search of her own path. Michelle is strong, resourceful, and persistent. She can be at times slightly impulsive, and come off as head-strong woman. She often uses sarcasm to illustrate her point. Michelle is intelligent and has an extremely witty sense of humor. Michelle is wildly brave, at times, and often risks her life by boldly crashing towards her goal. Michelle is always quick physically defend herself and is very stern in her decisions.bold.Much like Michael, she believes in justice, much like Michael and she is willing to go to great lengths to fight social injustice, and these traits in fact led Michael’s intense attraction to her, and her attraction to him. Her willingness to put herself in harm's way to get justice, shows that she is a selfless spirit with a strong morality and values. Michelle is a strong individual who has always stayed true to who she is. She is honest, dependable, and brave. Loyal to the end shesupports him and compliments The Outsider. Physical Description: ' ' Height: '''5’4” '''Weight: 120 LBS Eyes:'''Light Brown '''Hair: Black Gender:'''Male '''Distinguishing Features: N/A ' ' ABILITIES: · Super Strength: · Super Speed · Agility · Ability to Defy Gravity · Air Dashing · Self healing/Invulnerability o Early on Michelle just was able to heal quicker than a normal person o Over time her healing factor evolved making her heal quicker. o Eventually bullets that originally pierced through her skin would begin to leave minor cuts. This would change to bruising from bullets, eventually her skin would become harder to bruise of pierce. o Healing factor grows to invulnerability. o At first Michelle would heal from bullets and cuts. As she matured it became tougher to cut him. While Bullets started to become less of an issue Michelle would get bruised. She becomes immune to flames, cold temperatures, and all earthly diseases and sicknesses, and was able to collide with cars head on and come out completely unfazed. Eventually he becomes resistant from bullets. o Due to Michelle's healing factor it takes more to burn him out. Her stamina is at a high level at first the super speed would be a sprint that wouldn't last as long. · Electricity Manipulation o Michelle has a difficulty learning to control this ability. Discovers it later on. o Her electricity manipulation doesn’t mean he can absorb it or needs to. Michael generated and manipulates electricity from his own power. · Super Hearing o Extremely useful to help her gather information o Uses it also to help her overhear phone conversations. o At times uses it to find trouble. · Fighting Skills PARAPHERNALIA: Personal Weaponry: ''' · Mask o the mask is armed with x-ray, infrared and ultra-violet vision o helps to see what enemies are armed with prior to attack o Helps with tracking or seeing things not visible to the naked eye. '''THE LEGACY: ALLIES: Michael Daversa/Para GX/The Outsider''' ''' A teenager, who is a student in his first year of Staten Island High. Years ago, Michael Daversa was experimented on to make the ultimate weapon, Para GX. Michael Is an awkward, seemingly normal high school student that maintains a 92 average, But Michael has a secret he is a human alien hybrid. For years, Michael has special abilities and lives a duel identity as The Outsider a hero from the shadows. Eager to find out who he is and what his purpose is in life Michael often finds himself in precarious situations with his friends Alicia Hunters, Frank West, Sarah DiBella and countless others. Michael though is not much of a team player and does not really feel too fond of protocol often working alone. He is very compassionate, serious, and dark. Michael is very passionate and always tries to do what he feels is right. Some say a great weakness of Michael is his looking for the good in everyone occasionally people that do not deserve it. Michael uses his identity as the Outsider to protect people. Emma Elizabeth''' ''' Emma Elizabeth appears in Crimes Peak eager to help with minor training gets herself into trouble. When The Outsider saves her she is taken back to the lair after a near fatal stab wound. Michael and Christina realize this girl is covered in scars. She begs Michael to train her and help her. Meanwhile Michael needs information she has on Melody Joy AKA Kill Joy. Despite Michael’s advice she comes in and helps him. Michael agrees to train her but doesn’t want her out on the field, fearing for her life. Emma Elizabeth, a spunky and sassy girl. Often landing herself into the middle of trouble she is a great friend and loyal to her cause. Emma always is looking to help. After her parents were murdered before her eyes she would get shot and manage to barely survive. After her traumatic experience she was moved to Crimes Peak travelling and moving around on her own. She would nearly face an encounter with death but would be saved by a certain blue hooded vigilante. After she became eager to learn more about him eager to be more like him. She would meet Alicia and Christina and eventually Michael. On her own crusade she ventured out with weapons and self taught training. After dangling herself in dangers eye for weeks Michael decided to save her and try to help her by training her on his own terms. Eventually she would become a vigilante saving people on her own. Not too long after she would be experimented on to become a Para Experiment by Armagedon. Michael Daversa II/Para GX/The Outsider II''' ''' Michael’s DNA was experimented on to make the ultimate weapon, and the new Para GX. The EYE used as the last hope for the government to fight back. Mike is often referred to as Para GX as an alien name and to identify him as a hero often rather than his human name Michael. The Outcastes had invaded the EYE top secret facility. When Frank had found him and he was in a chamber. Michael at first was under his influence of a Para GX state when he attacked Frank and then Michael came to the rescue and Mike disappeared he saw Sarah, Alicia, and visited Christina. Mike, while in a state of mind where is most powerful formally called the Para GX state. After years pass by Michael uses the hooded jacket that was used by the original Outsider, taking the identity of the second Outsider. This is the first person other than Michael to ever have the Para GX state. ' ' WEAKNESS(S) Venenum/Venum/Venom: A highly toxic poisonous substance that is toxic too any and all life virtually deadliest poison ever. Venenum is poisonous to virtually all life. Red Kpg: A weakness given to Michael as a precaution in case he ever ceased to be under the control of Armagedon. KPG is a thick liquid like substance that bonds with raw materials rocks, plants, etc. and makes it a new compound that gives off a specific radiation. When merely exposed to Red Kpg she feels unbearable pain. Any form of Kpg can be shielded easily. Red Kpg can kill Michelle ultimately but take a while before passing out from the painful exposure. Red Kpg has complex properties and is alien related origins that can be toxic and deadly. Armagedon had feared that Para 314 would break free from his powerful influence like Para GX did and that he may be too powerful and betray him so he gave her a deadly weakness. Blue Kpg: Blue Kpg has the ability to strip away inhibitions. Makes a person do what they want, and say what they want with no conscious, no regard. Similar to red Kpg it bonds with certain materials to become a deadly weakness. With Blue Kpgthe affected people have the ability to turn off humanity completely at times almost as if it is a switch. Blue Kpg often has physical effects the longer you wear it the worse the person can become, but it also can share the effects of Red Kpg almost like the blood capillaries are exploding and repeats the process over and over again causing intense pain. The longer exposed the more of these outbursts take place. Anna Marie; dangerous Ex girl friend of both Daversa brothers uses the Blue Kpg ring to toy with Michael and gives Anthony one upon request for himself to wear after turning his back of Michael and his humanity. Michelle can do the same. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE ''' '''Michelle is average height, physically fit, and an attractive woman with long black hair, light brown eyes and a charming pearl-white smile.